


Can we try?

by Daisyishedwig



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Fluff and Angst, M/M, S6 Breakup, Sort Of, Talk of past Blainofsky, These boys talk their shit out finally, the ending is hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally talk after the elevator





	Can we try?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be cute and sweet and end with them dancing to Shut up and Dance by Walk the Moon but that didn’t happen so instead it’s semi angsty, mostly talking, semi fluffy, I’m not sure, but I think I like it and maybe later I’ll try to write my Shut up and Dance fic.

They hadn’t talked since the elevator. Kurt knew that the kiss had meant nothing. Even though the look in Blaine’s eyes after had not been nothing, nor the jaw cupping and the hip grabbing and his fucking tongue– but no, it meant nothing, that’s what they agreed on.

And Kurt probably would have an easier time pushing it from his mind if Blaine weren’t ignoring him. It had been a week without a single text, call, or sighting and Kurt was going insane. Yes Blaine was probably busy but they’d been texting daily since Kurt came back to Ohio, sharing anecdotes and tips on how to actually run a show choir and not be in it and now there was radio silence and Kurt was ready to kill Sue because they’d been friends again and then that stupid kiss had gone and ruined all their progress and Kurt had lost him forever and he that thought clenched his heart in a vice so tight he wasn’t even sure it was still beating and he cried for the remainder of the night and the tried (and failed) to push all thoughts of Blaine out of his head.

On Saturday night Kurt  _finally_  got a text from Blaine.

**From Blaine 9:37:**   _Meet me at Scandals?_

**To Blaine 9:38:**   _Be there in 30 minutes_

**From Blaine 9:38:**   _K_

Kurt frowned at his phone. Blaine never texted K, like ever. Even if he was busy he’d type out the full word at least, and always have an emoticon, never just _K._

**From Blaine 9:42:**   _:)_

Kurt wasn’t sure if Blaine’s afterthought smiley made things better or worse, but he ignored the nervous feeling in his gut and started throwing an outfit together.

His eyes found Blaine the second he stepped past the bouncer, sitting at the bar, nursing a beer and watching the people on the dance floor with a strangely blank face.

“Hey, you,” Kurt said, sliding onto the stool beside him.

“Hey,” Blaine replies, giving him a soft smile, but he doesn’t say anything else, going back to staring into the crowd lost in his thoughts.

Kurt ordered a drink and waited patiently for Blaine to start the conversations, knowing that that look (brow furrowed, lips pursed, eyes darting around but not actually looking at anything around him) meant that Blaine was trying to piece together his thoughts and how he wanted to say what he wanted to say, or even if he wanted to say it. So Kurt let him think, tapping his foot the beat of the music and sipping on his Shirley Temple, if Blaine was drinking, Kurt was designating himself the driver to make sure he got home safely.

Kurt’s drink was almost gone when Blaine finally spoke.

“Dave broke up with me,” he said softly, face drawn in frustration as he chewed on his lower lip, but not crumpled in heartbreak.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged, “It’s fine. I-I guess I knew it would never work. We didn’t really fit, there was no fire or passion, but it was… nice. He was nice, and good to me, and he made me feel safe and cared for but it was… boring, you know? We  _never_  fought, ever, and I thought that was a good thing. If we don’t fight we have no reason to break up, but apparently I was wrong about that too and even tonight we didn’t fight, he didn’t yell, he just, broke up with me, and I don’t know why–” Blaine’s voice cracked and he shook his head, “no, that’s wrong, I do know. It’s because of you,” Kurt’s sucked in a breath, scared by all the different things that could mean, “because before you showed back up I could pretend. I could pretend Dave was enough for me and that I could truly be happy with him, but now… especially after that kiss, everything with Dave just seems so dull and I stopped being able to pretend that I could love him and he caught on so he left me.” A tear slipped down Blaine’s cheek, glinting in the strobe lights from the dance floor and Kurt had to stop himself from reaching out to wipe it off with his thumb.

Blaine lapsed back into silence, downing the last of his beer and Kurt didn’t know what to say. An apology seemed wrong, because he couldn’t tell if Blaine truly blamed him for the end of his and Dave’s relationship, or if he believed that it never would have worked out anyway Kurt just made that more obvious to the both of them. In the end Blaine didn’t give him a chance to respond.

“I’m sorry,” me muttered, scrubbing a hand over his face, “I shouldn’t have come to you with this. I just couldn’t think of anyone else I wanted to talk to about it.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt said, “that’s what friends are for, right?”

Blaine’s lips quirked into a sad smile, “Right, friends.” He cleared his throat, “Um, how are things going with your guy? Walter, wasn’t it?”

Kurt frowned, “Yeah, is it harsh for me to say I  _really_  don’t think that’s gonna go anywhere?”

Blaine chuckled, “Don’t like the idea of dating someone who is old enough to be your father?”

“That’ note even a joke, Blaine, he has sons my age!” Kurt exclaimed and Blaine’s face finally broke into a full smile.

“So the real question is, are you going to let them call you papa, or are you going to call him daddy?” He said, a mischievous smirk playing across his face.

Kurt smacked his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, “I’m not the one with a daddy kink, Blaine Devon Anderson,” he hissed.

Blaine sputtered for a second, face going red and Kurt smiled at his victory of getting the last word. Blaine’s eyes went back to the dancing crowd and a sad, longing look passed over his face. Kurt followed his line of sight to two young boys, dancing and giggling together, too caught up in each other to notice anyone else around them.

“Remember when things were easy?” Blaine asked softly, “When all our fights ended with a song and a kiss?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said sadly.

“What happened to us?” Blaine whispered, voice thick with emotion.

“Our fights got too big to be fixed with singing and we never learned another way to work things out,” he shrugged.

“And… if we tried again, do you think we could learn? Together?”

Kurt’s heart clenched tight at what Blaine was offering, something Kurt had just about given up hope of ever getting it back. But here Blaine was, asking if Kurt thought they could do it, because Kurt had been the one to stop trying and Blaine couldn’t do it alone, he couldn’t fix their relationship and their issues (which they had a lot of) without Kurt helping him.

Kurt nodded slowly, “I think we could.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nearly three years ago and have still not written that Shut up and Dance fic. Maybe someday...


End file.
